Green Onions
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: It's 1955, and the music is rockin', the motorcycles are roaring, the coke is bubbling, and it's almost summer which means bad boy Axel has to ask good boy Roxas to the dance...but will Reno get in his way...? AkuRoku, RokuNo, RikuSora
1. Chapter I

Green Onions  
Part One

Thursday afternoons were very warm- not warm, in fact, quite hot. The small town by the beach was always filled with people, young and old - but mostly young -, moving through the streets and doing their daily activities. School had already gotten out about two hours ago so there were plenty of high school students out shopping or just hanging out. However, _some _students didn't always just have fun after school, some had jobs where they earned a good amount of money - enough for a teenager to spend on whatever they wanted.

Some kids worked in a crowded cafe, busy waiting tables or busting tables, music blaring out of the colorful jukebox, but the loudest commotion of music was coming from the motorcycle shop across from the Pink Star Cafe where all the high school students went directly to after school to get a soda or a milkshake.

Two high school boys were currently working at the motorcycle shop with their rock music blaring loud from the radio nearby, almost at full blast. Both young men were redheads as a matter of fact.

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction_

"'Cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try!" came both of the redheads together.

Both of the boys were moving their bodies to the music while either shined up or repaired a motorcycle, their skin glistening in the summer sun, black smudges covering their bodies from their faces to their bare arms and on their damp wife beaters, both wearing a pair of tight jeans on their lower half.

_"I can't get no, I can't get no!" _the boys sang with the music on the radio. They almost seemed to want to sing each other out to the music, one redhead with long spiky red hair moving his hips in a rather seductive looking way, but erythematic to the music. __

"And a man comes on the radio, he's tellin' me more and more about some useless information, supposed to fire my imagination! I can't get no, oh no, no, no! Hey, hey, hey, that's what I say!"

"Turn it up more, Reno, I need to get louder!" shouted the longhaired redhead, tapping his foot still to the music. The other redhead, Reno, gave a nod and a smirk and turned up the volume on the jukebox even more. Axel, the second redhead, began singing twice as loud to the music, swinging his hips back and forth, as he waxed down the motorcycle in front of him.

_"I can't get no! I can't get no! When I'm watchin' my TV, and a man comes on tells me how white my shirts can be, well he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke the same cigarettes as me!"_ Reno then proceeded to dig a hand into his tight jeans and pull out a long cigarette and place it in his lips, Axel practically sliding over with a lighter and flicking it on.

"Here, let me light that for ya!" yelled Axel over the loudness of the music. Reno allowed him to do so with a slightly irritated look on his face before blowing the smoke out of his mouth and smirking at Axel.

Both redheaded teenagers continued to do their jobs, Reno turning to get under one particular red motorcycle with a wrench while Axel continued to shine up the front of a different motorcycle, bodies still moving to the music. They didn't really seem to mind if anybody was watching them, even a few high school girls perched on a bench across the street by the cafe, both sucking on their soda straws and watching with smirking lips at Axel and Reno.

"Damn, they're such dreamboats..." sighed one girl who didn't happen to have a drink.

"You got that right, girl," giggled the second girl, tossing some of her straight blond hair over her shoulder.

"You guys _do_ know they're queers, right?" came the last girl on the bench. The two girls, who obviously didn't know this, both looked disgusted for a moment, exchanged horrified looks before glancing back at the now two dancing redheads, and then back at each other.

"No way!" they both said together. "They're so _dreamy_!"

The music continued to play so loud that even a few of the students in the cafe came out to watch for a while.

Just a ways down the street was another student, he was on a bike and riding nervously down a hill, glasses on the bridge of his nose as he then came to a stop at the front of the motorcycle shop. The silver-haired teen gave an offended look at the loudness of the music, trying his best to tuck in his white shirt into his plaid pants before fixing his slightly askew glasses.

"Axel!" he called over the music. Axel, who was still trying to out-sing Reno, didn't respond but simply continued to wax up the front of the motorcycle and doing his best not to do any butt shaking. The silver-haired teen, Riku, sighed and tried again. "Hey! Axel!"

Still Axel didn't respond, singing so loudly that Riku was sure the guy would have a sore throat later. Riku groaned and threw his arms up in disgust and grabbed at his head, glancing at the girls across the street that noticed him, got up and left. Riku pushed up his glasses and looked at the jukebox before turning it all the way down.

_"Satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfac--_ Hey, who turned the music off?" Axel said, sounding a little annoyed by who would turn off his rock music. Both redheads looked up at the culprit by the jukebox and noticed Riku leaning against the wall and looking slightly irritable himself.

"Oh, the square's arrived," groaned Reno, tossing a very dirty wrench into a tool box nearby. "I'll leave you two to...discuss..." Reno proceeded to roll his blue eyes and retrieve his cigarette from the ashtray and disappear into the back of the shop.

Axel tossed the smudged cloth over his shoulder and strolled over to Riku, hands on his hips. "What's up?"

"Axel, I seriously have a problem," sighed Riku, leaning against the wall more and looking depressed. "The dance is a couple of days away, not to mention the beach party is this Saturday and I want Sora to notice me _so_ bad! But all he sees it seems is...ugh...four eyes..." Riku then proceeded to push up his glasses more.

"Maybe you ought to try those contacts again," suggested Axel, lighting himself a cigarette as well.

"Well, they feel weird," Riku admitted. "But Axel, didn't you hear me? I'm going to be going to the dance _alone!_"

Axel leaned against the wall himself, blowing out a long stream of smoke from his mouth and becoming pensive for a moment. Riku noted how incredibly cool he actually looked, just standing there. Suddenly, a thought struck Axel like a lightning bolt.

"I got the perfect idea, Riku," Axel grinned. "We just need to get you looking like hip guy." Riku stared at Axel for a long moment, his face seeming to think that Axel's idea was insane.

"Do you think it could work...?" asked Riku. Axel gave a nod.

"Yeah, man, you're working with the Axel here," grinned the redhead, giving Riku a pearly white smile. "And everyone knows how awesome _I_ am."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Axel," spoke Riku. "At least Roxas acknowledges you."

"See, that's one thing you need to stop doing. Using big words that nobody understands." Said Axel, looking like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What? 'Acknowledge'?" Riku repeated. "Do you even know what it means?"

"It means you lack knowledge, duh," Axel said, taking another drag from his cigarette. Riku then proceeded to stifle a laugh behind his hand and smile back up at Axel, the redhead just finishing his cigarette, flicking the end away, and not caring where it landed. "Okay, here's what we do: We play hooky tomorrow--"

"What!?" Riku exclaimed. "You _know_ I'm a perfect attendance student, don't you?"

"Wow, perfect attendance?" Axel said, sounding sarcastic. "You wanna make Sora think you're cool, right?" Riku sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Then do as I say... So, we skip school tomorrow to get you looking righteous, yeah? Then you come with me to the Pink Star once school is out. Don't worry; I've already got everyone invited." Riku blinked.

"Even Sora?"

"Yeah, he's Roxas's best friend," Axel replied. "Hopefully Reno won't get involved and we'll be all right..."

"Axel, the Pink Star is like, the most popular cafe in town- _every_ student goes there after school," commented Riku. "Not to mention you guys don't work on Friday."

"How'd you know? You have a work schedule for us both?" chuckled Axel. Riku flushed lightly and pushed up his spectacles again.

"...No." He coughed awkwardly before looking back up at Axel. "So what time you are guys meeting?"

"About three," said Axel. "Right after school. They'll probably get there before we do...because we'll be getting you all...sexy..." Riku cocked his mouth.

"You're going to make an exact clone of yourself, aren't ya?"

"How would I do that?" Axel said. "You don't have red hair or anything..." Riku chuckled and shook his head. "Kay, so meet in the courtyard at about nine tomorrow morning and we'll come straight here and fix you all up for Sora."

"Hope it works..." murmured Riku, pushing his glasses up again.

Friday came quicker than Riku thought- he had tried to stay up late and make the night last, too worried that Axel's plan was going to go down the toilet. But unfortunately the sun rose and made Friday a reality and Riku had to completely mess with his perfect attendance and skip school. He pretended to make it to class on time but then only hurriedly rush to the front of the school where nobody would be and meet Axel who was leaning against one of the statues by the front and smoking a cigarette.

"Okay, I'm here," Riku said, presenting himself.

Today Axel was clean and not covered in oil spots. He was wearing a tight black tee with equally tight dark wash jeans with black boots. "Okay, let's get going, boyfriend." Chuckled Axel, getting an embarrassed look from Riku.

Axel then led Riku away from the front of the school, keeping a good lookout for any teachers or spare students and spotting his red motorcycle hidden behind a large bush. Throwing his leg over the front, Axel situated himself on the bike, Riku getting on the back nervously.

"You know, I don't exactly like riding on this thi--_whoaah!"_ Axel started the motorcycle without even taking Riku's words into action in his brain before driving off into the town.

They reached the motorcycle shop swiftly, Axel slowing down to a stop and putting the brake on, checking back on Riku who looked beyond frazzled and was spitting out pieces of Axel's hair from his mouth. "Have fun?"

"No entirely..." grumbled Riku, fumbling off the bike.

The shop appeared to be closed and there were barely any people out in the town that warm morning. Axel luckily had a key and motioned for Riku to follow him. Riku, too nervous to do anything, scuffled over towards Axel on all fours so nobody would see him. Axel shook his head and smirked.

"We're not gonna get caught," Axel said. "And it's not a secret agent movie..." Axel quickly opened the back door to the inside of the shop and slipped inside after pulling a thinking-it-through Riku inside.

Riku didn't have much time to think before he was shoved into a leather rotating chair that was torn in a few places, some cotton falling out.

"Welcome to Axel's salon, where the uncool become the cool," Axel said, standing in front of a counter that had a huge assortment of different things. There were about four different types of gel, three different combs and brushes, a hair dryer, many make-up compacts, and nearby were a few piles of clothes. "Now what's the first thing we need to do to get the uncool cool?" Axel clapped his hands then proceeded to grab Riku's glasses and toss them over his shoulder.

"H-Hey, Axel, I _need_ those!" gasped Riku, noticing the lenses falling out.

"You won't need them when you try Axel's awesome contacts. They're comfortable, affordable, and you don't have to wear those irritating glasses anymore!" Axel tossed the little box of contact lenses towards Riku and the silver-haired teen, unwillingly, put them both in his eyes, showing off his very beautiful turquoise orbs.

Axel grinned and nodded. "All right...let's get started..." Axel whipped around, grabbed one of the jars of gel, and opened it, proceeding to scoop a huge handful of the sticky looking gel out of his hands. Riku whimpered...

Later that afternoon, the Pink Star Cafe was, of course, filled with young kids, some sitting at tables with some drinks or a unhealthy meal, some at the bar or standing by the jukebox.

The jukebox was playing music happily, and there were two young boys by the jukebox, both dancing together with the music. One was blond while the other was a brunette.

_"I believe to the soul you're the devil and now I know. I believe to the soul you're the devil and now I know. Well, the more I work, the faster my money goes. I said shake, rattle and roll, shake, rattle and roll, shake, rattle and roll, shake, rattle and roll. Well, you won't do right to save your doggone soul!"_

Both boys giggled as they danced together, the blond grabbing the brunette's hand and spinning him with the music, their hands in a lock as they both danced happily to the dance music.

The waiter behind the counter serving drinks and food to the crowds of people gave a laugh. "Roxas, Sora, you guys dance great!"

Both boys suddenly stopped and blushed lightly.

"Thanks, Demyx," Roxas smiled, tucking some blond behind his ear.

The blond waiter, Demyx, smiled back and leaned on the counter towards them more.

"So has Axel asked you out yet?" asked Demyx. Roxas bit his lip and shook his head, blond spikes bouncing a little.

"Not yet..." he uttered. "Reno won't stop, though... He's almost like a stalker, in a way... He won't leave me alone!" Sora gave a chuckle and patted Roxas on the shoulder.

"Let's get a table, Roxas," the brunette said.

"Kay. Hey, Demyx? Can we have two chocolate malts?" asked Roxas.

"Sure thing!" Demyx smiled before quickly preparing the chocolately drink.

Roxas and Sora quickly found a table by the window, both boys sitting next to each other. Roxas almost seemed to notice the way Sora was looking out the window in an almost lonely look. The blond tilted his head to the side, "Sora? Something wrong?"

"No," Sora responded. "Everything's fine." He gave Roxas a reassuring smile. "It's just...I..."

Roxas raised a brow. "What?"

"So many guys like you, Roxas, and it almost seems like...Riku doesn't notice me all that much..."

Roxas raised his eyebrows and knew immediately that Sora had a crush on Riku just as much as Riku had a crush on Sora!

Roxas was about to say something when they both heard the chime of the door to the cafe open and in came a very confident looking Axel and somebody...else...

Sora and Roxas were both looking at the person beside Axel. "Um... That's not Riku is it?" Sora's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw Riku.

The silver-haired teen was wearing an almost identical outfit as Axel - very tight black tee with very tight jeans and black boots. His hair was very spiky and close to looking a lot like Axel's. He had on eye make-up that was dark blue and quite similar to Axel's eye make-up. Not to mention Sora's favorite thing about Riku was gone: His glasses.

Riku awkwardly stepped into the cafe, trying to get a walk like Axel's walk before he looked up and noticed Sora and Roxas looking directly at him. Riku gave a nervous sounding noise and quickly turned on his heel and towards the swinging doors again. Axel looked back at Riku about to sprint out of the cafe before he quickly grabbed him and jerked him back inside.

"Where're you going?" Axel growled.

"Axel, I can't do this..." Riku said, rubbing at his eye. "And these contacts itch!"

"Just act cool, Riku," Axel said calmly. "See? Sora's actually _looking_ at you!"

"Yeah, but he looks really disturbed..." Riku murmured.

Riku was correct. The brown-haired boy was looking like a mixture of confused, distraught and disturbed.

"At least he's noticing you! Now come on, act cool..." Axel whispered hard into Riku's ear. Axel began leading Riku into the cafe more and passing by the bar.

"Hey, Axel, what's going on?" came Demyx from behind the counter.

"Nothin' much, Dem," responded Axel.

"Haha, cool," chuckled Demyx but then suddenly noticed Riku. "Um...Riku?" Demyx then proceeded to get the exact same expression as Sora, but was able to shake it off faster. "Wh-what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have some orange juice," Riku smiled. Axel suddenly whacked his hand hard on the back of Riku's head. "OW!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Axel said. "We'll both have a coke." Demyx, who looked a little confused, turned around to prepare their drinks.

"But I _like_ orange juice..." murmured Riku.

"Yeah, if you wanna be the square you were yesterday..." Axel said. "Cool guys drink coke."

Riku proceeded to roll his uncovered turquoise orbs, but nevertheless doing as Axel wanted. He followed the redhead, quite nervously, up to the table where Sora and Roxas waited for them.

Axel, looking cool while doing so, slid into the double cushioned seat followed by Riku who looked very embarrassed. He could tell Sora was staring at him...but was it in a good way? Peeping up slowly behind his silver strands, he noticed Sora's big baby blue eyes staring at him in close to shock.

"H-Hey, Sora..." murmured Riku.

"Hi, Riku..." swallowed Sora.

Roxas, on the other hand, was smiling at Axel - who was smiling back - both very content to just stare at one another.

"So Roxas, how've you been?" Axel smiled, not bothering to say thank you as a waiter came up with their drinks.

"Fine," Roxas replied calmly, taking a slurp of his thick chocolate malt. "And you?"

"Just fine myself, Roxy," the redhead said, taking a large swallow of his carbonated drink and winking at Roxas. Roxas found himself blushing and having to look away.

Riku was rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. The contacts were really irritating his eyes... Sora was noticing this as he continued to watch Riku across from him, slurping his milkshake.

"Um...Riku? Is something bothering your eyes?"

"No! No, no!" Riku said quickly, trying to act cool again. "I'm just...fine, too." Sora gave an odd sort of smile and leaned back in his seat.

"Hey, are you guys going to the beach party?" Roxas asked cheerfully, trying to get onto a good topic.

"Yes, we are actually," Axel grinned, wrapping an arm around Riku. "Friends go to parties together, right Riku?"

"Um...sure..." muttered Riku, not even having taken a drink yet.

"So I'm guessing you guys are going, too?" the redhead asked.

"Yep!" Sora smiled. "Me and Roxas are going."

"Well, well, well!"

Axel blinked and positioned his lips outwards in a sort of angry looking pout and turned, looking over his shoulder to see no other than Reno appear next to their table.

"You boys are going to the beach party?" grinned the redhead, either hand on each seat. "I heard everybody going is gonna have a date, kinda like at the dance at school."

Roxas had a feeling where this was going and he glanced back at Axel for a moment - he was staring down into his drink and watching the bubbles - and then back at Reno.

"You guys got any dates yet?" asked Reno with a foul grin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Sora butted in. He reached forward and grabbed Riku's hand all of a sudden, Riku making a light yelp of surprise and face burning hot. "I'm going with Riku, and--"

"Wow, Riku? Is that _you?_" said Reno. "I believe you've gone to square to _wannabe_!" Riku fought the urge to growl and hit Reno but didn't. "Well, since nobody's spoken up, then, Roxas? Would you like to go to the party with me?"

Roxas gave a soft sigh and looked back at Axel again, but the other redhead wasn't doing _anything_ to protest... What was wrong with him? Didn't he want Roxas? Didn't he want to protect the little blond?

Well, if that was the case...

"Okay, I'll go with you Reno..."

Reno smiled widely. "Wow! Really? Yes!" Reno pumped his fist and purposely looked at Axel for a moment with an in-your-face smirk.

Axel looked just as surprised as Reno did, but he simply thought that Roxas would say no again and go with Axel... What the dealio?

"So when you guys showin' up? The partie's at five."

"We'll be there around then," Sora said with a smile, squeezing Riku's hand a moment, not even noticing that Riku was having a nervous breakdown.

"Good," smiled Reno. "And Axel? If you don't have a date you mine as well not come at all... See ya tomorrow, Roxas!" Reno waved to the miserable looking blond before walking away from their table and away.

Sora looked back at Riku when he remembered their hands were still touching and noticed the way the silver-haired teen was acting. Riku's head was hanging and he was quivering slightly, and Sora could've sworn the teen's face was dark crimson. "Um...Riku...?"

Roxas bit his lip and stared at Axel. "Um, Axel, are you going to be at the party tomorrow with us?"

The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..." Axel was keeping his emerald eyes down and was refusing to look at Roxas who looked like he was about to cry. Without another word, Roxas had stood up and marched away and out of the cafe. Sora blinked a few times and completely ignored Riku before rushing after Roxas calling his name.

Riku coughed and looked up at the redhead sitting next to him.

"You _do_ realize that was your cue, right?" Riku spoke.

Axel refused to look at Riku as well, always thinking that he was the master of flirting and asking boys out but he just seemed loss at words and knew that Riku was correct. Roxas was just his sweet little sunshine pie and he could hardly ever find the perfect words to talk to him with, and after he had just been swiped up by Reno, Axel didn't have any idea of what to do. What was he gonna do now? Ask _Demyx_ out?

With an angry look, Axel stood up and began towards the cafe doors again, looking positively pissed off.

"Was I the only one that had something good happen to?" Riku murmured to himself. "Don't talk to yourself, Riku, it's uncool."

Saturday morning was a blur for Axel. He felt like he was he was one of those bugs that hit the windshield on a car and were wiped away by the wipers... He was the bug, Roxas was the windshield and Reno was the windshield wipers, making it impossible for Axel to get to Roxas... The redhead felt like an absolute idiot for not speaking up when he had the chance. Did Roxas wanna go with him? That's what Riku said and lately Riku had been right about everything, _and_ he was going with Sora to the beach party later that day. Axel wasn't even sure if he should even go to the party without a date. Like he thought earlier, who was he gonna take? Demyx? He probably already had somebody he was going with anyways. And Axel sure as hell wasn't gonna take a girl with him...

It was getting closer to the time when the party was starting and Axel had actually driven by the beach several times on his motorcycle to see if he should go or not, or if he could catch any sight of Roxas and Reno. Unfortunately, he didn't...maybe that was because he was _early._

Once it was actually _time_ for the party, Axel had parked himself on his bike on one of the grassy sand dunes overlooking the beach. From what he could hear, he could make out lots of laughter, lots of damn awesome music that he had a weakness for and the sound of the roaring ocean. Now what he could see was a lot of young teenagers, boys and girls - all he recognized from his school, actually - in their swimsuits and simply hanging out on the beach. Some were in the ocean, some were dancing, and some were even in some sailboats out on the water.

Axel hadn't caught sight of either Roxas or Reno, but he had noticed Sora sitting on the shore with Riku. The redhead blinked and leaned forward on his bike to look forward more and he noticed that Riku was wearing glasses again.

"What the _hell?_ I thought he wanted to be cool!"

It looked as if Riku had said something that made Sora laugh and cause Riku to blush darkly. Axel found himself smirking. At least they were together and enjoying each other's company. Axel had done it again!

...But not really.

Axel was about to give up all hope on spotting Roxas or Reno and drive off when he then noticed a strike of red hair and he knew that Reno had arrived. The other redhead on the beach was wearing his tight swimming trunks and standing next to Sora and Riku and it looked like he was asking the brunette where Roxas could've been. Sora had shrugged and shook his head, Riku doing the same.

Axel chuckled and relaxed further on his motorbike. "Maybe Roxas ditched ya, Reno..."

Reno looked quite frustrated for a second like he had been blown off, and he placed his hands on his hips and just stood there for a moment. Axel almost starting bursting out laughing. Roxas ditched him! How wonderful!

Axel was about to congratulate himself and possibly go down on the beach and congratulate Reno for being such a boring guy when he noticed Reno smile widely and run off somewhere on the beach. Oh damn, Roxas just showed up...

Axel felt his stomach churn unpleasantly when Reno rushed over to Roxas, wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and lift him off the ground in a spinning hug. It was obvious Reno was beyond happy that Roxas hadn't ditched him...

Axel found himself growling and gripping the handles of his motorcycle hard, turning his knuckles pale. Okay, he _had_ to go to this party, watch out for Roxas, and make sure that pervert didn't do anything...

After parking his bike with all the other cars near the beach, Axel stayed cool and stepped out onto the beach, hands in his pockets as he began towards Riku and Sora, however, emerald eyes staying on Reno and Roxas as they danced - a little too close - with the music by an enormous bonfire.

"Riku, I'm so glad I came with you today," said Sora, smiling so widely. Riku blushed again and smiled back. His glasses then began to fog up and he cursed to himself as he then noticed Sora actually leaning towards him with his lips puckered out. OHGOD.

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku closed his eyes. "Oh man...why me...?" Riku looked over his shoulder and saw Axel strolling right towards him and Sora. Why'd he have to come at a time like this...? _Why?_

"Hi...Axel..." grumbled Riku.

"Hey, Axel, how're you doing?" Sora asked, trying to stay polite and sincere.

"I'm spectacular," Axel said, sitting down next to Riku on the sand and glancing back at Reno and Roxas still dancing to the beach music.

_  
Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long. And wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we belong? You know it's gonna make it that much better, when we can say good night and stay together._

"Here, Axel, get your mind off problems and have a drink," Sora offered, passing a cold bottle of coke into Axel's hands. The redhead almost ignored it for a second, eyes still on Roxas and Reno dancing. Axel pursed his lips angrily, popped the cap off the soda bottle and then guzzled down about a third of the coke.

"Hey Riku, you're glasses are all foggy by the way," Axel noted. Riku frowned, pulled off his glasses and wiped off the condensation with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey Riku? Do you wanna go somewhere more private with me?" asked Sora, acting so very sweet and innocent. Riku almost found himself gawking at what Sora said, but keeping cool and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'd lo-love to, S-Sora..."

Sora stood up and giggled. "Well come on, then!" Sora began to walk away with his hands behind his back and smiling back at Riku.

"Go get 'im, lover boy..." Axel said, pushing on Riku's back a little before belching quite loudly from having so much bubbly soda all at once. Riku smiled and quickly stood up, kicking up sand and running after Sora.

Once Riku and Sora were out of sight, Axel returned his attention back over by the bonfire where Roxas and Reno should've been...but weren't...

"Oh damn, where'd they go?" Axel growled, cursing himself for not paying attention. Scrambling to his feet, Axel hurried over to the bonfire, passing many other dancing couples and hearing a song he happened to really like, but Roxas was more important than The Rolling Stones right now.

Where. Did. They. Go.

Axel had searched all over the beach, even getting some weird looks from several couples on the beach when Axel had prowled around their certain relaxing area. Axel had the sudden idea that maybe they _left_ the beach and went somewhere else... Somewhere more private...ohgod...

Axel practically sprinted back up to the parking area up on the dunes and dived at his motorcycle, throwing his leg over the seat and starting it up immediately before leaving the beach with a loud screech of the tires.

_It's the time of the season, when love runs high. In this time, give it to me easy and let me try with pleasured hands to take you to the sun to promised lands, to show you every one; it's the time of the season for loving._

Roxas had actually never been in a car alone with another boy older than him before. But he was comfortable at the moment, enjoying the music with a perky smile on his lips as he stared out the window of Reno's Silver Cloud.

Reno had offered to take Roxas to go and get a few drinks and return to the beach, but the redhead had other things on his mind that little Roxas didn't know about.

The blond was a little bit sad that Axel hadn't asked him to the beach party while Reno asked him to go with Axel sitting right there...it made Roxas wonder...

He wasn't paying attention to the road but simply looking out the window and gave a confused look when the car came to a stop on one of the highest hills near the beach. Roxas leaned back in the seat and looked at Reno curiously.

"Um, what're we doing here?" asked the blond.

"Just thought it'd be good to relax here and watch the ocean," said Reno with a coy little smirk.

"Oh, okay..." Roxas responded, swallowing a bit nervously. He could've sworn he had seen a few couples here earlier making out... Wait...it was a hill...and people made out here... Was this make-out hill?!

Roxas found his cheeks becoming quite hot and he realized why Reno had parked here. He wanted to sweetly make-out with Roxas. Ohdeargod.

Out of the corner of his blue eye, Roxas noticed Reno leaning closer towards him, Roxas nervously glancing back at Reno, eyes wide and a little excited looking, cheeks light pink. Roxas gave a very light gasp when his virgin lips were stolen by Reno's lips in his first kiss, Roxas finding himself pushed back against his car door. It wasn't too terrible, but Reno didn't taste like how Roxas thought he would. He tasted a little bit bland, but Roxas then found himself pressing his own lips back against Reno's.

Reno was actually a pretty good kisser, and he was treating Roxas's lips with kindness with his own, and Roxas actually forgetting about Axel for a moment and reaching up to sink his slender fingers into Reno's red hair and bring him closer.

Man, making out was great.

Their sweet lip-locked making out continued for a little bit over fifteen minutes, Roxas completely relaxed and enjoying the make-out session, that is until he felt Reno's had sneak down towards his groin area and begin unbuttoning Roxas's shorts.

Roxas gave an unpleasant noise and tried to pull away but Reno didn't pull back but then continued to do his mission of pulling down Roxas's shorts. The blond continued to struggle a little underneath Reno and not return his kisses, making scared sounding noises and even a loud yowl of surprise when Reno's fingers actually brushed over his arousal.

"Ah! Stop, Reno!"

Roxas's hand came back quickly and then back against Reno's cheek, slapping him hard and leaving a stinging handprint on Reno's face. The redhead pulled back, rubbing at his hot cheek and staring at Roxas a bit angrily.

"Why _should_ I stop, babe, you seemed to be enjoying it," Reno noted, hand fondling with the slightly hard bulge in Roxas's shorts.

"Stop it, I said!" Roxas almost screamed. "I didn't go out with you because I wanted you to have sex with me!"

"Why _did_ you go out with me then, huh?! Was I just your second option if Axel didn't ask you out?!" shouted Reno angrily.

Roxas paused a moment and looked away from Reno, finding himself feeling terribly sad and wishing that Axel was here for him. However, what Reno said _was_ true; the other redhead was just Roxas's second choice.

"Take me home, Reno, please..."

Reno didn't say anything or do anything for a moment, but then he sighed in defeat and sat back down in his seat, glaring at Roxas for a moment before starting his car again and pulling out and back onto the road, doing as Roxas said and driving the boy back to his home.

Roxas had hurriedly flung the door open and walked quickly to his front door and into his house, slamming the door and locking it behind him, leaving an angry and sad Reno in his car outside Roxas's home...


	2. Chapter II

Green Onions  
Pt. 2

Green Onions  
Pt. 2

Roxas was very close to tears- this night hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. He wished that Reno hadn't been so persistent and wanting _some_... It really did frighten Roxas for a moment and more than anything he wanted Axel right now, someone he trusted that he could curl up against and be stroked and held protectively away from any people who would cause harm to poor Roxas.

It had been about an hour after Reno had dropped Roxas off at his home that night, leaving a lonely feeling Roxas, sitting in his bright colored room on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs. His parents were out that night at dinner, so Roxas was all alone that night. His cerulean orbs continued to glance over at his phone on his dresser, wanting nothing more than to call Axel and spend time with him...

Sighing softly, Roxas swung his legs over his bedside and strolled over to his dresser, hand timidly reaching out to grasp the phone off it's cradle, fingers pushing into the little holes where the numbers were and dialing them for Axel's phone in his motorcycle shop.

Little did Roxas know that Axel was actually out looking for him around the beach on his motorcycle- far worried for the little blond. The dial tone continued on and on with no answer, and Roxas actually wondered if Axel was purposely avoiding him... Roughly sighing, Roxas put the phone back on it's light green cradle and looked away sadly.

Another thought suddenly struck Roxas. Maybe he could call someone else? Roxas picked up the phone again, dialed a few more numbers, and waited for a voice to come on onto the other line. It was a few moments before...

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sora," Roxas said gently into the phone.

_"Oh hey, Roxas!"_ came Sora's cheerful sounding voice in reply.

_"_D'you mind coming over? My parents aren't home and I want some company..." Roxas said softly.

_"Oh sure thing, Roxas. Is...something wrong?"_

"Well..." uttered Roxas, fingers playing with the green phone cord. "...I'll tell you when you come over."

_"Mind if I bring a friend along?"_

Roxas paused a moment. "W-Who is it?"

_"It's just Demyx. We play charades every Saturday night."_ Sora giggled into the phone. Roxas gave a chuckle of his own and nodded.

"Yeah, he can come."

_"Great! We'll be over in just a bit!"_

"Kay, bye, Sora."

Roxas placed the phone back on it's cradle once more, already feeling a comforted smile playing at his dark pink lips. Sora was always there for Roxas and Roxas was always there for Sora- the two boys who both looked a lot alike were a bonded friendship, and nobody tried to mess with it. They worked so well together it was quite humorous, they were almost like the same person; they had all the same interests, likes and dislikes, just two perfect boys.

About twenty minutes passed and there came the doorbell. Roxas quickly hurried downstairs in his home and to the front door, opening it along with the screen door and there stood a very chipper looking Sora along with Demyx, who was gazing around at Roxas's house.

"It's always cool coming over like this at night," Sora said absently as the two boys stepped inside. "We used to do it all the time when we were younger, remember?" Roxas gave a smile and a nod.

"I remember," Roxas chortled. "My parents got so angry with you because you would always be so loud upstairs..." Sora laughed softly.

"You _had_ to mention that?" laughed Sora.

"At least I didn't emphasize that time you broke my mom's Brazilian lamp," Roxas mentioned. Sora rolled his bright blue eyes.

"You _know_ that was an accident!"

"Okay, let's go upstairs before my parents get back..." Roxas said quickly.

This was Demyx's first time over at Roxas's house- the blond thoroughly enjoying the nice, spacious, cozy home, perfect for two business workers and their very perfect blond son. Roxas's room was quite fun, too, full of pastel colors and posters of musicians and random junk.

Sora practically jumped onto Roxas's bed and pressed his back into the over-fluffed pillows. "You can sit down, Demyx." The older blond smiled and sat down on the edge of Roxas's bed.

"So, Roxas, what'd you wanna talk about with me?" Sora asked with a smile. Roxas sighed and fiddled with something on his dresser, eyes glancing up at his reflection in the oval shaped mirror.

"Well, you know I went with Reno at the party earlier, right, Sora?" Roxas said.

"Yeah huh," Sora nodded. "How'd it go by the way?" Roxas grimaced and turned around.

"Well, not as good as I would've hoped..." Roxas looked away with a frown and a light pink blush. "He wanted to go get a few drinks at a drive-through, or something, but instead he took me to...m-make-out hill..."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Really?! Did you guys...make-out?" Sora was practically on the edge of Roxas's bed, staring at the blond with wide blue eyes. Roxas chuckled lightly, more half-heartedly than anything.

"Well, yes," Roxas muttered. "But...it was a little too fast, though. Reno began to...um...t-touch me..."

If even_ more_ possible, Sora's jaw fell open even more. "Touch you! Did you hit him?" Roxas laughed again. Sora always made the blond boy laugh...

"I did, actually..." Roxas twiddled with his fingers more and looked down, cheeks quite dark. "But, the thing is, Sora...Reno seemed to get angry at me for not wanting to go any further... He practically started yelling at me because he assumed I was thinking about A-Axel at the time..."

Sora paused a moment. "_Were_ you?"

Roxas swallowed. "Kind of..."

Sora sat up full, legs crossed along with his arms. "Roxas, did you even want to go out with Reno?"

"Not really..." Roxas muttered. "I really wanted to go with Axel, but Axel seemed like he could careless about going out with me...so...that's why I went with Reno. Also because Reno's been bugging me for weeks to go out with him, I thought I'd finally just humor the guy..."

Sora growled lightly, cracking his tan knuckles. "I'll talk with Reno, get it lodged through his head that he doesn't mess with my Roxas! And I'll talk to Axel if you want me to, Roxy."

"N-No! Don't!" Roxas exclaimed, shooting an outstretched hand, cheeks growing darker. "I don't want him getting into a fight with Reno or anything like that... I don't want him to know what happened..."

Sora softly sighed. "Okay..." He sounded a little disappointed about not getting to talk to Axel for Roxas, and testing out his strength on Reno- that would probably end terribly.

"Sora? Do you think Reno will try again, and maybe ask me to the dance?" Roxas asked nervously. Sora hummed softly and closed his eyes, pondering this for a few moments.

"S'good chance, Roxas..." Sora responded. "But the odds are he won't try anything else on you, just a friendly, _mild_ relationship."

Roxas rubbed his upper arm, an anxious look on his face. "I hope Axel asks me..."

"He will, Roxas," Sora smiled, reaching out to tenderly grasp Roxas's hand. "He was at the beach party tonight, didn't you see him?" Roxas looked quickly at Roxas.

"He _was?"_

"Yeah," Sora said with a perky look. "He came over and sat with me and Riku- Axel couldn't keep his eyes off you. He looked so very protective of you when you were dancing with Reno. Like an eagle, he was!"

Roxas held back everything to not start giggling madly, cheeks burning hot once more and he released an adorable sounding laugh. "Well, that makes me feel better at least..." Then Roxas's smile faded, Sora noticing this and tilting his head to the side.

"What?"

"I tried calling Axel a few minutes ago but he didn't answer..." Roxas said gently. "I'm scared he's avoiding me because I didn't reject Reno." Sora hummed again and crossed his arms, thinking intently as of why Axel didn't answer Roxas' call.

"Maybe he just wasn't at the motorcycle shop right then..." Sora suggested. "He could've still been at the beach party?" Roxas shrugged.

"Well, it's still two days until the dance, and I'm curious to see what'll happen..." Roxas offered a reassuring smile to Sora, not wanting the brunette to think Roxas was still nervous. "What about you, Sora, how'd things with you and Riku go?"

Sora's face suddenly turned dark red and he gave a very long, sly smirk. "Well, do you _really_ wanna know, Roxas...?" The blond laughed softly, moving over and sitting down next to Roxas.

"Of course I do! What happened?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Well," Sora began quietly. "I asked if Riku wanted to go off privately..." Roxas nodded and leaned in closer, not noticing Demyx was doing the same. "...we went behind a small patch of trees..." Roxas nodded even more and leaned in closer... "...and we..." Sora pushed his fingers into his thick spiky hair and blushed a little darker. "Well, I guess you could say we made out!"

Roxas fell forward on the bed, alarmed that Sora would talk so casually about making out with Riku. "How was it, Sora?"

The brunette sighed romantically and leaned back on the mattress with his arms behind his head. "...It was like something out of one of the romance novels I've read before... Riku was so tender, so delicate with me... Oh, I felt so heavenly with him..." Roxas smiled widely.

"Sora, that's so great!"

"I know, isn't it?" Sora giggled behind his hand. "I couldn't believe it myself! And surprisingly, Riku was a really, really good kisser, too!" Sora winked mischievously and Roxas giggled even more.

"Hey, Demyx, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Sora asked, feeling a little ashamed for not acknowledging Demyx at all yet. The blond bartender shook his head.

"Nah," he said. "I don't need a date when I'm gonna be apart of the band."

"Wow! You're gonna be in the band?" asked Sora excitedly. "You're gonna play guitar, right?"

"Uh huh," Demyx smiled. "I already have all the music figured out. I'm looking forward to it. I'm gonna sing, too!"

"I can't wait to hear you play and sing, Dem," Roxas smiled with a happy nod. "You guys sound fit and perfect for the dance- it's obvious you're going with Riku, Sora, and Demyx you don't even mind not going with anybody...but I'm still a little worried if Axel'll ask me or not..."

"Just think positive!" Sora exclaimed, gripping Roxas's shoulders. "It'll happen..." Roxas sighed and gave a small smile.

"Okay..."

The blond paused when he suddenly saw headlights shine through his window. "Oh jeez! My parents are back... You guys gotta go; they said no friends over this late..."

"How do we go?" asked Demyx. "They'll see us leave through the front door."

Roxas tapped his chin nervously, thinking of a way out. "Oh! Go out the window! You can climb down the roof and then you'll be able to jump off, it's not a long jump. Me and Sora have sneaked out before."

Demyx looked a little, no, highly nervous.

"C'mon, Demyx, let's hurry!" Sora said. The two boys quickly moved towards the window, Roxas opening it all the way and allowing the two boys to slip out and onto the roof before they made a good jump down onto the grassy ground, Demyx releasing a sound of light pain, Roxas knowing they were okay when both began to walk off quickly.

Roxas smiled and waved good-bye to them before he went to close his windows. It wasn't three minutes after Roxas had closed his windows that more headlights appeared by the road, the sound of an engine popping and a motorcycle coming to a slow stop by Roxas's house. Axel stared up at the light coming out of Roxas's bedroom window and the redhead gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Roxas was away from Reno. The boy should've been safe...hopefully they didn't do anything that didn't agree with Axel's rules before the redhead started up his motorcycle again and drove off.

Roxas blinked when he heard noise outside, moving quickly over towards his window and opening one side and peering out into the cool night air. His blue orbs looked around for where the noise had come from, but there was nobody there... Roxas pursed his lips before moving back into his room and shutting the window...

There seemed to be extra loud commotion coming from the motorcycle shop that hot Sunday afternoon, the noises of clanging, splattering, screeching, drilling, and very loud rock music.

_War, children, it's just a shot away! It's just a shot away! War, children, it's just a shot away! It's just a shot away! Ooh, the fire is sweepin'! Our very street today... Burns like a red coal carpet, mad bull lost it's way! War, children, it's just a shot away! It's just a shot away! War, children, it's just a shot away! It's just a shot away!_

Axel gave a loud groan as he pushed himself out from underneath a motorcycle, several droplets of grease on his face, red hair a little frazzled, but apparently he didn't seem to mind, because he was focused on the music, bobbing his head to the rhythm, expression appearing to be seriously addicted to the music.

_The floods threatening, my very life today! Gimme, gimme shelter, or I'm gonna fade away!_

"War, children, it's just a shot away, it's just a shot away! It's just a shot away!" Axel began to sing, quite loudly, actually. He seemed to not notice a taller, slender body move over towards the jukebox and turn it off.

"Hey," came Reno.

Axel blinked when his music was turned off, emerald orbs looking up quickly at the other redhead pulling on his leather jacket. Axel quickly began to act cool, hand shooting into his pants and whipping out a sleek, black comb, pushing the comb through his red hair and brushing it firmly. Axel was still quite suspicious of Reno and what he might've done with Roxas last night. "What?"

"I'm going across the street to order lunch, what d'you want?" Reno asked, sounding emotionless.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry," said Axel. "I'll just have two cheeseburgers all the way, uhm, a large order of fries, a cherry soda and chocolate ice cream."

Reno gave a quick nod, rolling his blue eyes as he began across the street towards the Pink Star, glancing back at Axel to give him a harsh look right into his back. Axel seemed quite oblivious to Reno's glare and occupied himself by turning up the radio again.

There came a hard panting sound and suddenly Riku appeared from around the corner, looking terribly sweaty, glasses askew with his shirt hanging halfway out and halfway tucked in. Axel stared at the silver-haired teen for a moment.

"What happened this time? Sora give ya the blowjob of your dreams?"

Riku gave a hard wheeze, pushing up his glasses and rubbing at his flushed cheeks. "No...oh god..." He panted. "But it does have...ow...hah...something to...ah...ah...Sora...ooh..."

"Oh really?" Axel said with a bright grin, lighting himself a cigarette. "Then why are you all sweaty?"

"My little brother took my bike," panted Riku, trying to fix his hair back up properly while tucking in his shirt. "Sora called this morning and asked if I'd go with him to the dance, and I really wanted to tell you, Ax."

"Oh man, oh man, he DID?!" Axel exclaimed, slapping Riku hard on the back. "I knew he liked you, Riku, you dog." Riku smiled while he continued to pant, fanning himself off with his hand.

"Have you asked Roxas yet?" Riku asked breathlessly.

"No, but I'm gonna ask him tomorrow at school," said Axel, dragging out smoke from his cigarette. "Far before that red-haired hog does."

"Who? Reno?" Riku asked. Axel nodded and reached out with his comb to make Riku's bangs curl out more in the front.

"Speaking of the pig, here he comes..." Axel murmured. Riku hesitated and glanced back over his shoulder to see Reno returning from the Pink Star, keeping his eyes forward with two large paper bags in either hand.

When he noticed Riku he groaned. "Jeez, you _again?_ Would you get outta here, square, you're pants are screaming at me..." Reno passed Axel the larger paper bag while Axel glanced down at Riku's bright yellow plaid pants and stifled a laugh, Reno disappearing into the back before slamming the door behind him.

"You think he's mad?" asked Riku, feeling overly offended for having his pants insulted. He _liked_ these pants...

"Mad? Probably," said Axel, removing a burger from the bag and tearing away the thin wrapping. "He probably knows he doesn't have a chance with Roxas when he knows..." Axel took a huge chomp out of the practically dripping burger and looked back at Riku. _"...I_ do." Axel swallowed and a pleasant smirk followed.

Monday had arrived which meant another boring day of school, several classes already passing. Literature class was obnoxious - Mr. Vincent seemed to drag on and on and on... and biology was even more boring, Mr. Marluxia got far too overexcited with plants. But chemistry was great because Riku had accidentally put in the wrong type of chemical reaction which caused a huge puff of purple smoke and it caused Mr. Vexen's hair to turn bright lavender. Axel wished he had a camera with him at the time...

The time to ask Roxas to the dance had finally come- during lunch... Axel had managed to sneak away from his own personal table with a few other students who dressed exactly like him, the tall redhead peering around for that adorable blond boy he needed so desperately to ask out before somebody else did...

Finally, he spotted him, enjoying a very tall glass of ice tea and talking with Sora and Demyx, Axel casually making his way over towards the table.

Sora was the first to see Axel, his blue eyes widening and he quickly latched onto Roxas next to him, shaking his arm. "Roxas, Axel is coming over!" Whispered the brunette.

"What? Really?" Roxas said with a panicky voice. "Teeth?" Roxas quickly showed his teeth to Sora, the brunette checking them thoroughly.

"Shiny," he smiled.

"Hair?" Roxas asked.

"Ooh, perfect," Sora said with a quick nod. "Act normal!"

A second later and Axel had reached their table, the redhead grabbing a spare chair and seating himself down right next to Roxas. "Hey, Rox." He said with a confident looking smile.

"H-Hey Axel," Roxas said, glancing at the redhead next to him, a nervous smile forming on his mouth.

"What'cha eatin'?" he asked, trying to bring up small talk.

Roxas laughed softly and rubbed his upper arm. "Chicken salad..." Axel nodded.

"Cool, cool." He acknowledged Sora and Demyx with a nod before focusing his attention back on Roxas. "So, uhm, Roxas, I was wondering, considering the dance is tomorrow night, I was hoping you'd go with me if you were available..."

Roxas looked at Sora out of the corner of his eye, the brunette grinning madly. "I-I'm completely free, Axel, and I'd love to go!"

"Oh, great!" Axel said with an enormous grin. "I'm so relieved! Want me to pick you up tomorrow night?"

"What'll be my ride?" Roxas grinned happily.

"Only the hottest ride in town, Roxas. My fiery motorcycle..." Axel said lowly, sounding beyond proud. Roxas smiled widely.

"That'll be it, then, I can't wait, Axel."

"Righteous... See ya tomorrow night..." Axel reached forward and tenderly gave Roxas's neck a soft touch before he got up and strolled off. Roxas bit his lip excitedly and looked back at Sora, the two boys proceeding to squeal excitedly.

Axel, looking quite happy with himself, began to go back to his table, his emeralds glancing over to the right to notice Reno looking over at Roxas, the redhead sighing and shaking his head. Axel chuckled lowly and approached his fellow co-worker.

"Hey, Reno, how's it, man?" Axel said, leaning against the edge of the table.

"What do you want...?" Reno grumbled, biting gently into his sandwich.

"What's with you today? You've got the personality of a wet mop," Axel said. Reno slowly looked up at Axel, giving the other redhead one of the harshest glares he could conjure up.

"Piss off..." Reno slowly stood up, grabbing his tray of food and walking over to the garbage can and dumping the leftovers into the trash before, melancholy vanishing from the cafeteria, eyes looking over at an overly happy Roxas.

Axel shook his head and cocked his mouth. "Poor guy... All alone on the night of the dance..." Axel licked his upper lip and whipped out his comb once more, pushing it through his hair, humming happily and moving back over towards his table...

Later that day, Axel went to the motorcycle shop to work, but he was quite surprised to see that Reno didn't come that day. Obviously the knew that Axel had asked Roxas to the dance and Roxas was really freakin' happy which completely ruined the rest of Reno's day...and he just didn't wanna see Axel again that day. However, Axel seemed to careless about Reno's depression and was so very happy himself that he had done all of his work much faster than usual, getting him to go home earlier. He had asked the manager of the motorcycle shop if he could take the next day off because he had a very, very special dance to attend and if he missed it because he had to work at the bike shop and get extra dirty, extra smelly then he'd definitely turn Roxas off. However, the manager was so pleased with Axel's work that day that he accepted it and allowed Axel to farcify himself up for the dance...

And Tuesday night came oh so quickly, and Axel was quite proud of himself for being able to get himself looking quite sharp. He had picked out a specific suit- black and pink, which actually went quite good, even though he had flaming red hair.

When he had arrived at Roxas's house, he waited quite patiently outside, and when Roxas came out of his house ready to go, Axel found himself unable to take his eyes off Roxas. The blond had on the cutest little outfit Axel could hope for. Considering how hot it was, even at night, Roxas had dressed himself in a pair of white, dressy shorts with a short sleeved white button-up shirt. The boy looked, frankly, hot, even if he wasn't trying to be.

"Good evening," Axel smiled, using a rather gentleman sounding voice.

"Evening, Axel," Roxas smiled, cheeks a little pink.

"I hope this ride suitable to your desires?" Axel asked. The redhead had shined up and polished his motorcycle as good as he could, even replacing the seat with a brand new seat, whereas the last one had cotton falling out of it with grease smudges on it.

"It is, sir, thank you," Roxas giggled. The blond then threw his leg over on the side of the bike, fixed the helmet securely on his head and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. "Okay, I'm ready, Axel."

"Hang on tight now, Roxas," Axel said, starting the motorcycle up and beginning to drive off. Roxas felt like he was on Cloud Nine, the boy leaning against Axel's back and sighing happily, arms squeezing a bit tighter around Axel.

They had arrived at the school grounds shortly, many cars parked and many students dressed nicely - and or a little skanky - with a date, arms linked and heading inside the gymnasium. Music was already making it's way out of the school loudly.

Axel came to a stop near the front, putting the brake on and taking off his helmet, shaking his red hair out and glancing at Roxas who did the same, shaking out his pretty golden spikes and setting the helmet down next to Axel's on the seat.

Axel smiled and held out his arm for Roxas to take it, which he did with an excited smile of his own and Axel began to lead the blond into the school, followed by many other couples. The inside of the gym was prepared nicely- a few banners hanging high with streamers through the air. The band was standing up on the nearby stage; many students already out on the dance floor, sitting in the bleachers or by the refreshments table.

"Roxas!"

Sora came out of the crowd of people followed by a very clean looking Riku, the brunette dressed in all yellow - a similar outfit to Roxas's, actually - and rushing over to Roxas and embracing him tightly.

"Our wishes came true!" he squealed. "Our dream dates asked us out!" Roxas blushed scarlett when he heard Axel chuckle deeply.

"Soo, I was your _dream_ date, Roxas?" Axel grinned, wrapping an arm around Roxas's waist. Roxas laughed nervously and leaned against him, keeping his eyes elsewhere. Riku was speechless and couldn't even say anything.

"Well, shall we dance?" Sora asked, grabbing Riku's hands. "Demyx sure is sounding good on guitar!"

Sure enough, Demyx was on the stage, singing and strumming his blue guitar, which matched with the bands bright ocean blue suits. "_If you believe in magic, come along with me, we'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me, and maybe, if the music is right, I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night, and we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see! How the magic's in the music and the music's in me."_

Sora, with a blushing Riku, moved out onto the dance floor, beginning to dance quickly together, Riku feeling a little strange and nervous as he danced.

"Come on, Roxas, let's dance," Axel grinned, pulling the slightly hesitant blond out on the floor. Both boys began to dance to the rhythm of the music, Roxas blushing lightly and laughing gently as Axel's dancing became a little bit like dirty dancing, one time pulling the blond under between his legs.

Nearby, Reno stood by the refreshments table, sipping some of the strawberry red punch in a small, disposable cup, watching with angry eyes at the blond and redhead couple on the dance floor, noticing angrily that Roxas looked like he was enjoying himself far too much.

_"Do you believe like I believe? Do you believe in magic?"_ Demyx ended the song with one final strum. The crowd slowed down to a stop and all began to applause for the band, Sora whooping quite loudly from somewhere in the center of the crowd. "Thanks, guys!" Demyx said into the microphone with a happy smile. "We'll save the good stuff for last, but for now let's boogie on down!" The students all began clapping again, Demyx glancing over at the tall and rather skinny blond boy by the keyboard and nodded to him. He then began to play it like an organ, the drums tapping along in the background. Shortly after, Demyx brought in his guitar, strumming it fast a few seconds at a time, loud and sharp.

Axel brought Roxas right into the middle of the dance floor, moving his body exactly to the music, Roxas following in suit, in his own rather seductive kind of way, hips rolling and body moving prettily against Axel's. Oddly enough, the two seemed to be the main show besides the music, the students fanning out to watch Axel and Roxas dance, their dance moves quite interesting and fun to watch. The organ, guitar, and drums continued on it a cool beating fashion, until soon enough the song had ended with a loud guitar solo from Demyx.

Everyone began to actually applause for Axel and Roxas, the two, who had been oblivious to the surrounding crowd, glanced up and managed a laugh, while Demyx said how good they were into the microphone. "Whoo! That song was fun, wasn't it, guys?" The crowd began to applaud again. "Alright then, here's another one, enjoy it while it lasts!"

Demyx began playing his guitar loudly, the drums following quickly in. _"Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans, way back up in the woods among the evergreens there stood a log cabin made of earth and wood, where lived a country boy named Johnny. B Goode, who never ever learned to read or write so well but he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell! Go go, go Johnny go! Go, go Johnny go, go go...Johnny B. Goode!"_

The dancing continued for sometime until both Axel and Roxas were out of breath and they had to wander away from the dance floor. Roxas was laughing gently. "Axel, you can dance so well! Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"Aw, I know a guy, Rox," Axel grinned. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, thanks, Axel," Roxas smiled. "I'll be over by the bleachers, kay?" Axel gave a nod and walked over towards the refreshments table, Reno no longer there.

Roxas, with still a happy smile on his face, strolled over to the bleachers, sitting down on the bleachers and watching the dancers. He was quite unaware of somebody coming up from behind him, blue orbs staring at Axel by the refreshments table preparing drinks for the both of them. Then a light yelp in surprise caught him off guard when a hand slapped over his mouth and an arm wrapped quickly around his waist. He was practically lifted off the ground and carried out of the gymnasium to a car. He hadn't even seen the person who had grabbed him yet until he was tossed quite roughly into a Silver Cloud, head hitting into the car door.

"Oww..." Roxas groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He heard the car doors lock and he finally saw his capturer, Reno tossing the keys into the front seats and moving over Roxas. "R-Reno?! What're you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, I'm simply finishing what I started, Roxas..." Reno responded calmly. "And that doesn't involve Axel..."

Roxas gasped when his lips were stolen with a an unloving kiss, Reno's hands immediately going to where they had been several days ago, onto Roxas's groin, rubbing him firmly through his shorts.

Breathless, Roxas tried to squirm out from underneath him, but it seemed to do no good. "Reno! No, stop!" Reno pushed his hand down hard onto Roxas's mouth to silence his pleads; the only sounds leaving him were muffled whimpers that sounded like a mixture of fear and displeasure. Reno's hand had moved away from Roxas's groin a moment to then unbutton his shirt while his hand wandered over the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, Roxas still struggling and whimpering to get away. "A-Ahh! Reno, _stop it!"_

Like before, Roxas brought his hand back and slapped Reno across the cheek, the redhead growling lowly and grabbing Roxas's thin wrist and holding it above his head. "No." Reno smirked. Reno's hands went straight back to Roxas's groin, where he then began to unbutton his shorts and pull them down.

"Reno! Stop! Please!" panicked Roxas, trying to pull his hand out of Reno's hand. "Please stop!" Reno now had Roxas's shorts down enough to where he could slip his hand down Roxas's underwear, wrapping his fingers around him and earning a strangled cry from the blond underneath him. "Reno! Stop, please! Axel, help me!"

"Quit thinking about Axel!" Reno yelled, gripping the boy quite hard underneath his clothes. Roxas, quite unwillingly, arched and cried out louder. "He's not gonna save you, Roxas! So quit whining and just accept your fate..."

Roxas thrashed hard underneath Reno, trying everything in his will to escape but it seemed impossible, and Reno wasn't stopping...

Inside, Axel had just finished preparing his drinks for him and Roxas, moving over to the bleachers and looking for Roxas, the blond seeming to not be anywhere in sight. "Roxas?" He murmured a loud. Setting the drinks down on the bleachers, Axel looked around the whole gymnasium for anywhere he might've been, but it appeared as if he wasn't even there... Now Axel was beginning to get quite panicked... Where was Roxas?

Or more importantly...where was Reno?

Like Roxas, Reno seemed to be anywhere but the gymnasium, so Axel's only other option could've been outside because the school classrooms were locked.

Hurrying outside, Axel moved into the parking lot, looking into almost each car he saw. They didn't seem to be out here, either. Where had his Roxas gone? Axel was seriously panicking now, his breathing coming out sharply as he continued to search for Roxas. He stopped for a moment when he saw one car far in the corner of the parking lot that was moving slightly, and not only that but there was moving inside in the car as well.

Axel gave a silent gasp and knew that, that had to be Roxas and Reno, considering he saw red hair. Sprinting towards the car, Axel gave the handle a hard pull only to then realize it was locked, knowing for a definite fact that Roxas was in that car getting terribly assaulted by Reno. "Reno!" Shouted Axel, banging his fist on the window hard, the redhead inside flinching and looking over his shoulder at Axel and smirking lightly at him.

"Axel?! Help me, please!" came Roxas' muffled scream from inside.

The door was locked, how would he be able to get inside? Axel searched wildly for any thing that could break a window. Seeing hardly anything, Axel then spotted a large, hard rock, lying peacefully on the ground by a small tree. Grabbing the rock, Axel quickly returned to the window and slammed the rock as hard as he could against the window, the glass cracking and then fall to pieces.

"Holy shit, Axel!" Reno yelled out.

With the window broken, Axel was able to pull up the lock on the inside and quickly jerk open the door before Reno could even blink, Axel reaching inside the car to grab Reno roughly by the front of his clothes and throw him hard down to the ground, bringing his leg back and kicking Reno hard in the side, throwing harsh punches and hits, leaving Reno hardly able to do anything, until he got the right moment he needed and jutted his foot up right onto Axel's chest, sending the redhead stumbling backwards and hitting Reno's car, Reno then getting the hits in.

Roxas, who was able to button his shorts back again, had gotten quickly out of the car to see what was happening. "Reno! Stop!" He shrieked, rushing over to grab Reno's arm to try to pull him back. All this did was make Reno growl sharply and shove Roxas roughly away, the blond yelping out as he was pushed to the ground.

"Son of a bitch, don't you touch Roxas!" Axel roared, bringing his fist back again punching Reno hard across the face. Reno, quite stunned by Axel's sudden powerful impact of a punch, yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, face in his hand.

Axel looked down at Roxas on the ground, offering out his hand. "Roxas, are...you okay?" The blond stared up at Axel, the boy was panting slightly, his eyes moist with tear stains on his cheeks. He swallowed and took Axel's hand, the redhead helping him to his feet.

"I'm okay now, Axel..." Roxas said, a smile forming. Axel smiled back and, in a very gentle manner, pulled Roxas into a very warm embrace. "Thank you, Axel..." Roxas pulled just enough to stare up into those shocking emerald eyes, while Axel lost himself in those sparkling blue orbs, Roxas going up on his tiptoes, closer to Axel's mouth.

"Roxas!"

Roxas gasped softly when he heard the angry shout, the blond looking over his shoulder to then see Reno standing, with a gun in his hand, pointed right at them. "Reno?"

"Reno, put down the gun," Axel growled. "Just put it down."

"Shut up, Axel!" Reno snapped. "I'm not taking crap from you anymore! Now let go of Roxas and give him to me and I won't shoot..."

"Never," Axel said with a hard scowl.

"I'll go with you, Reno, just don't shoot Axel..." Roxas suddenly said. Axel blinked, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"What?" Axel asked.

Roxas slowly began to pull away from Axel, beginning to move over to Reno.

"Roxas, what're you doing?" Axel asked a little loudly.

"It's okay, Axel," Roxas said. He turned his attention back to Reno, and, quite out of nowhere, Roxas's leg had shot up and kicked the gun out of Reno's hands, the gun flying out of Reno's hands and sliding across the ground. Axel found himself smirking at Reno with his arms crossed. Reno was speechless for a moment, unable to do anything.

"What the heck is going on out here?" came the voice of Demyx.

"Demyx?" Roxas murmured. There was Demyx, with his band mates, all looking rather irritated about something.

"We were inside playing and we took a break and we heard shouting and screaming out here," Demyx said. "Axel? What happened?"

Axel immediately pointed to Reno. "The ass kidnapped Roxas and had him in his car, and then he pulled out a gun."

Demyx exchanged glances with his fellow band mates and then proceeded to crack his knuckles along with the blond pianist behind him. "I'll go for his eyes." Demyx said.

"I'll go for his teeth..." said the blond pianist.

"Come on, Roxas," Axel said. "I think they can take it from here..." Roxas laughed which was followed by a cry in surprise as Axel suddenly lifted him up bridal style into his arms, the blond blushing and blinking in a confused manner, but then he giggled cutely as he was then carried back inside.

In a matter of moments, Axel had Roxas on the dance floor, in a close dance while the band played a beautiful slow tune of piano and saxophone, while Demyx began to sing...

_"Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time... I'm just a fool, a fool in love...with you... Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore. Love you forever and ever more... I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you..."_

Everyone, as in every single couple there, was dancing to the romantic music. Sora and Riku were just a few feet away from Roxas and Axel, close together and enjoying the moment.__

"I fell for you and I knew...the vision of your love-loveliness, I hoped and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness. Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine. My darling dear, love you all the time...I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you..."

"So," said Axel with a smile toying at his lips. "I think we were interrupted during something..."

"Interrupted?" Roxas questioned innocently.

"Yeah...you were leaning towards me..." Axel said. "...lips first."

_"I fell for you and I knew...the vision of your love-loveliness, I hoped and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your happiness! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

"Oh, I think I remember..." Roxas smiled with a rather pearly grin. "Was it something like this?" Roxas slowly stood up on his tip-toes to press his lips against Axel's, eyes fluttering closed, Axel deepening the kiss with his own personal type of passion.

_"Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine! My darling dear, love you all the time... I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you..."_

Roxas pulled back with a very small smile, Axel smiling back down at him. "What a kiss, Roxas..."

"I hope it was to your liking, Axel..." Roxas smiled.

"Roxas, will...you be mine?" Axel asked. "I'll protect you, and I'll always be there for you... I love you, Roxas."

Roxas laughed softly, reaching up to wipe at his sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, I know it was corny, but it's true," Axel chuckled.

"I didn't think it was..." Roxas croaked. "As corny as it may have been, I loved it, Axel. Yes, I'll be yours if you be mine."

"No problem," Axel laughed.

"And I love you, too..."

Roxas leaned up towards Axel again, kissing him softly...

_"I'm just a fool...a fool in love with you..."_

~The End...


End file.
